Gasoline
by Magnolopsida
Summary: C'était une journée chaude, Leonard râlait une énième fois à cause de la musique trop forte de Jim qui résonnait dans toute la voiture, et celui-ci se contentait de rire joyeusement : la routine, ou presque. Et puis, il y avait eu cet auto-stoppeur sur le bas-côté de la route... /Roadtrip AU/


Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits aliens! J'espère que ça va! Oui c'est encore moi dans ce fandom, je vous avait bien parlé d'un OS après tout! J'ai commencé à l'écrire hier matin et je viens juste de le terminer, donc je tenais à le poster de suite! :D Cela veut aussi dire que j'ai écrit ça à la place du chapitre 3 de Little Sunshine...Je pense avoir le temps de l'écrire aussi d'ici dimanche mais je ne promets rien, il faudra peut-être attendre la semaine prochaine! Mais en attendant, cet OS pour vous occuper :D

L'idée d'un AU Road trip m'est venu par hasard en début de semaine, comme un flash, je trainais sur tumblr et je ne sais pas, l'idée m'est apparue d'un coup, alors que ce que je regardais sur tumblr n'avait rien à voir, mais bon...XD

Je trouvais en tout cas ce sujet assez original et me suis dit qu'il serait parfait avec Jim, Leonard et Spock! :3 (quoique j'ai hésité un instant à l'écrire sur Bucky, Steve et Tony dans le fandom Avengers...je ferai peut-être une version différente un de ces quatre!^^)

D'ailleurs, je vous prévient de suite, il s'agit d'un One-shot, mais l'idée m'enthousiasme tellement que je pense fortement à une suite...si ce début vous plait bien entendu, et uniquement une fois que Little Sunshine sera terminé! :D donc à vous de me dire si l'idée vous plait et que vous voudrez continuer la route avec ces trois-là! :D

Enfin, ce road trip se passe aux US, j'ai trouvé le cadre plus pratique. J'ai du me documenter pas mal sur les lieux, les états, c'était la première fois que je voulais autant ancrer une histoire dans le réel, j'ai donc pris des noms de villes existantes, et j'ai tenté de respecter les distances entres les différentes villes également (oui, j'ai utilisé l'itinéraire de Google Maps pour ça! XD) et même les cafés et hôtels cités existent, vous pouvez même les trouver sur internet pour voir à quoi ils ressemblent, tout comme les villes si vous voulez mieux comprendre mes descriptions!^^ Je me suis donné du mal pour que ce soit le plus réaliste possible, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira! :D

Une dernière chose, le nom de la voiture cité au tout début est la même que celles des frères Winchester dans Supernatural, parce que cette voiture est juste classe et que je trouvais qu'elle se prêtait parfaitement bien à mon histoire! x)

ah, je voulais dire aussi, Spock est peut-être un peu OC, il ne peut pas être autant à cheval sur la logique dans cet univers, je trouvais que ça ne collais pas...j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même! x)

J'ai du faire le tour (j'ai beaucoup parlé, désolée! XD) donc je vous laisse lire! J'ai normalement corrigé les fautes mais on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques unes qui trainent! Dans tous les cas bonne lecture! :D

* * *

 **Gasoline [One-Shot]**

Ce jour-là, c'était une journée à la chaleur brûlante, étouffante même, alors qu'ils engrangeaient les kilomètres à bord de la vieille chevrolet Impala de Jim, un modèle de l'année 1967. Le soleil était tellement chaud que l'asphalte ressemblait à du pétrole liquide, la route était luisante et on pouvait voir au loin l'air onduler à cause de la température. Les fenêtres de la voiture étaient grandes ouvertes, en quête d'un peu de fraîcheur. Dieu que Jim l'aimait, cette caisse, mais habitant depuis des années dans un pays plutôt froid, il n'avait pas pensé à installer la climatisation pour le jour où il déciderait de partir en road trip avec l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui, Leonard.

Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs passablement irrité : en effet, son ami blond avait poussé le volume du poste radio à son maximum, et chantait à tue-tête _Sabotage_ de _Beastie Boys_. Il avait beau aimer plus que tout la voix de son ami, la musique résonnait dans tout l'habitacle et s'échappait par les fenêtres ouvertes, se fondant dans le vent qui s'écrasait sur la voiture à cause de leur vitesse.

Jim aimait la vitesse, il le lui avait dit une fois. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être inaccessible, inarrêtable même, qu'il pourrait aller aussi vite qu'il le voulait, où il souhaitait sans qu'on ne puisse l'attraper. Leonard l'avait déjà comparé à un feu follet par le passé, à cause de cela : il lui semblait que le blond était une sorte de chimère invisible aux yeux de la plupart des gens, à part l'espace d'un battement de cils. S'il pouvait se féliciter d'une chose, c'était bien d'être aussi proche de lui qu'il l'était.

Quoique pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, mais plutôt le volume assourdissant de la musique. Tournant la tête vers Jim, il l'observa un instant, comme à chaque fois. Ce dernier avait la main gauche posée sur le bord de la fenêtre, laissant ses doigts se glisser dans le vent violent de l'extérieur. Les bourrasques s'engouffraient avec facilité par cette même ouverture, secouant ses cheveux blonds pourtant coiffés le matin même, les tordant dans tous les sens : mais cela ne faisait que le rendre plus attirant. Et puis surtout, il y avait ses yeux : Leonard aurait sûrement pu les regarder des heures durant, surtout en cet instant même où le soleil éclatant leur donnait une teinte presque cristalline, alors qu'ils étaient joyeusement plissés tandis qu'il chantait à voix haute. Mais comme à chaque fois, le brun arrêta sa contemplation et cria, pour couvrir le volume de la musique :

\- Bon sang Jim, baisse le son de cette foutue radio!

En guise de réponse, le conducteur se tourna vers lui, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire ravageur : s'il savait à quel point c'était efficace sur Bones! Mais non, il n'en savait rien, et continuait de sourire, lui demandant seulement :

\- Tu n'as qu'à chanter aussi, le volume ne t'ennuiera plus!

Un soupir échappa au brun, qui baissa seulement le volume, sous l'air boudeur de son ami. Lui, chanter, et puis quoi encore! Il préférait plutôt écouter le blond que d'essayer de s'improviser diva!

Une fois la chanson moins forte donc, il reporta son attention sur la route devant lui, faisant remarquer à son ami qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de panneau depuis un bon moment. Jim lui assura que c'était normal, après tout ils parcouraient une longue ligne droite, qui traversait des plaines désertes et arides. Heureusement qu'ils avaient fait le plein en quittant la dernière ville le matin même, et que le brun avait même conseillé de remplir un bidon supplémentaire d'essence, juste au cas-où. Ils avaient aussi pensé à acheter pas mal de bouteilles d'eau, cachées au frais dans une énorme glacière à l'arrière du véhicule, tout comme la nourriture. Il ne manquait plus que cette dernière ne devienne avariée et qu'ils tombent raides d'inanition.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils roulaient sans que rien ne se profile à l'horizon : ils avaient l'habitude de ces lieux déserts et cela ne les inquiétait pas davantage. S'ils ne trouvaient pas une petite ville aujourd'hui, cela serait demain, voilà tout, de toute les manières, il y en avait une, inscrite sur la carte qu'ils trimballaient partout avec eux. Au tout début de leur voyage, Leonard se rappelait de l'insistance du blond à vouloir prendre un GPS durant leur route mais il avait catégoriquement refusé, prétextant qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir quand ces machins électroniques nous lâchaient, au beau milieu de nulle part la plupart du temps, et que cela n'arriverait jamais avec une carte. Finalement, Jim avait cédé, car il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se perdre à cause d'un GPS dysfonctionnel.

\- Regarde, on dirai qu'il y a quelque chose au bord de la route là-bas, s'exclama soudain Jim, le tirant de ses pensées.

Le brun, n'ayant pas des aussi bons yeux que son ami - ouais, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il se faisait plus vieux que lui - les plissa, tentant de voir ce que lui indiquait Kirk en le pointant du doigt.

\- Ce doit être un panneau, lâcha-t-il finalement, incapable de parfaitement distinguer ce dont il s'agissait.

Jim ne répondit rien à cela, doutant encore de cette affirmation, mais la vitesse de l'Impala les rapprocha rapidement de la silhouette en question et ils purent alors se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait non pas d'un panneau, mais bel et bien d'une personne.

Cette dernière était de dos, avançant le long de la route en tendant son pouce vers cette dernière, dans l'espoir de croiser quelqu'un pour l'emmener en voiture. De ce que les deux amis pouvaient deviner en voyant la carrure de cette personne, il s'agissait d'un homme. Il portait un jean foncé, presque noir qui devait encore plus attirer la chaleur, et également, de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, un T-shirt à motifs camouflage. Il avait également sur le dos un sac vraiment large et qui semblait lourd et plein à craquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un mec fait tout seul au beau milieu de nulle part ici? s'étrangla le blond.

Bones se contenta de hausser les épaules, incapable d'apporter une réponse. Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsque le plus jeune ajouta aussitôt :

\- On devrait le prendre.

\- Pardon? Et si c'était un tordu psychopathe?! s'écria Leonard.

\- Tu vois vraiment le mal partout, se contenta de répondre Jim avec un léger rire tandis qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus de la silhouette. Et puis, on ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un sous une chaleur pareille, il va tomber raide dans la demie-heure suivante!

Le brun ne répondit rien à cela mais lâcha tout de même un soupir, sachant que son ami avait raison, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser quelqu'un sous un soleil pareil, qui devait tourner à quarante degrés, c'était même un miracle que cet inconnu ne soit pas déjà évanoui au bord de la route.

Une fois arrivés à hauteur de l'inconnu, le blond ralentit l'allure de sa voiture et se gara sur le bas côté un peu plus loin, attendant que l'autre qu'ils avaient dépassés ne les rejoigne. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à ce dernier pour se poster devant le fenêtre ouverte de Leonard, et il se pencha légèrement pour les voir à travers cette dernière et engager la conversation : enfin, une fois que le moment de stupeur collective serait terminé.

En effet, les deux amis de longue date observaient d'un air surpris l'étrange personnage qui venait de se pencher sur la fenêtre abaissée de l'Impala. Comme ils l'avaient deviné, il s'agissait d'un homme, au visage assez fin et au regard plutôt sombre, peut-être un peu plus clair et pailleté de brun avec la lumière éclatante du soleil, des oreilles étrangement un peu moins arrondies que la moyenne. Ses cheveux étaient sombres aussi et on pouvait deviner qu'il portait une frange droite, si elle n'était pas totalement déstructurée et que ses cheveux trempés n'étaient pas en partie repoussés vers l'arrière pour éviter de lui ruisseler sur le visage. Son T-shirt camouflage était également trempé sur le devant d'ailleurs, et il tenait une bouteille d'eau quasiment vide à la main, les laissant deviner qu'il avait du se la vider sur le sommet du crâne quelques minutes auparavant dans le vain espoir de se rafraîchir un peu. Son visage était lisse et ne semblait pas très expressif, au contraire de son regard qui capta en premier lieu celui de Leonard un poignée de secondes avant de se porter sur Jim. Ce dernier se secoua un peu et lui offrit un de ces sourires qui avaient le don de mettre à l'aise à peu près n'importe qui et lança joyeusement :

\- Bonjour! Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, hein?

L'inconnu haussa un sourcil, se demandant sûrement si le conducteur de cette voiture ironisait à son sujet, mais son camarade assis à côté lui flanqua un coup de coude et lâcha :

\- Il ruisselle sous du quarante degrés, aie un peu de décence!

Le brun se tourna ensuite vers l'inconnu et questionna :

\- Vous allez où?

\- Où vous voulez, la prochaine ville, tant que je n'ai plus besoin de marcher sous cette chaleur, où je vais m'évanouir.

Leonard l'observa davantage. Avant qu'il ne décide de tout envoyer en l'air pour suivre Jim dans son road trip, il était médecin, et il n'était pas compliqué pour lui de voir que cet homme ne semblait pas très bien. Malgré tout, c'était étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas encore effondré à marcher sous cette chaleur, il devait avoir une bonne résistance aux hautes températures : mais personne n'était invincible. Conscience professionnelle peut-être, mais il était soudain hors de question pour lui de laisser quelqu'un ici :

\- Allez, montez avant de nous faire un malaise.

Tournant la tête vers Jim en même temps que cet inconnu, voir s'il était d'accord, le blond se contenta d'approuver, avant de se contorsionner sur son siège pour pousser le bordel entassé à l'arrière. Une fois ceci fait, il laissa le brun s'installer, poussant tant bien que mal son énorme sac au sol de l'Impala, puis le blond retourna à son poste de conducteur et retira le frein à main, reprenant leur route. Jetant presque immédiatement un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir leur auto-stoppeur, il proposa en voyant le visage rouge et brûlant de ce dernier :

\- Il y a des bouteilles d'eau fraîche dans la glacière sur votre gauche, si vous le voulez.

Le brun, assis à l'arrière sur la place du milieu pour pouvoir voir la route et discuter avec les deux devant ne se fit pas prier et récupéra une bouteille, qu'il engloutit en l'espace de quelques secondes, arrachant un sourire amusé, même à Bones. Ce dernier s'exclama d'ailleurs une fois que l'autre eut terminé la boisson :

\- Que faisiez-vous sous une chaleur pareille au milieu de l'Arizona d'ailleurs? Oh, et c'est quoi votre nom?

Décidant de répondre au plus simple d'abord, le brun s'essuya le front, repoussant encore une fois ses cheveux qui avaient tendance à tomber devant ses yeux et dit :

\- Je m'appelle Spock.

D'abord surpris par la voix étonnamment agréable du nouveau venu, les deux amis se jetèrent un regard, avant que le docteur n'affirme :

\- Ce n'est pas commun, ça.

Un léger sourire se glissa sur le visage du dénommé Spock, qui ne put qu'approuver ses dires. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les gens étaient surpris en entendant son nom : sa mère avait toujours eu des idées un peu farfelues pour les prénoms, cela venait sûrement d'une vieille série ou film de son temps qu'elle avait dû adorer : il ne le lui avait jamais demandé, à vrai dire.

\- Moi, c'est Leonard McCoy, mais appelle moi Leonard ou Bones.

Le brun à l'arrière fronça les sourcils à ces mots et demanda :

\- Pourquoi Bones?

Le concerné échangea un rapide regard avec le blond à ses côtés, et en voyant le sourire moqueur de ce dernier - le surnom venait de lui après tout - il se contenta de répondre :

\- Une vieille histoire, c'est un surnom comme un autre. Oh, et ce crétin qui ricane toutes les cinq minutes pour n'importe quoi, c'est James Kirk.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Jim, coupa ce dernier, avant de protester au fait qu'apparemment, d'après son ami, il avait le rire facile.

L'auto-stoppeur fixa un instant les deux amis qui se chamaillaient à l'avant du véhicule : une chose était sûre, ils semblaient se connaître depuis longtemps et leur complicité n'était pas à prouver. En observant tout ce qui se trouvait dans la voiture, c'est-à-dire une imposante glacière, des vêtements pliés dans des sacs et tout un tas d'autres objets du quotidien, sans compter ce qu'il devait y avoir dans le coffre, il devina que ces deux-là devaient voyager ensembles depuis un moment sans vraiment chercher à se poser quelque part, sûrement ce que d'autres appelaient un road trip. Ce n'était pas vraiment son objectif à lui cependant, même si cela y ressemblait. Revenant sur la conversation, il décida de répondre à la question posée précédemment par le second brun :

\- Sinon, je viens de Phoenix. J'avais trouvé un automobiliste pour me mener à la ville suivante mais...disons que j'ai fait une remarque qui ne lui a pas plu et il a décidé de me larguer au beau milieu de ce désert.

\- Quelle sorte de remarque? demanda le blond avec un sourire amusé, jetant un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il roulait trop vite avec le chargement qu'il avait dans une remorque à l'arrière, et il pourrait tomber en panne, avoua le brun en haussant les épaules.

Jim éclata soudainement de rire à ces mots, plus que surpris. Quelle sorte de gros camionneur se vexait juste à une remarque provenant d'un auto-stoppeur? Surtout que c'était plutôt pertinent, en fin de compte.

\- Je lui ai également dit d'arrêter de manger s'il voulait avoir de quoi tenir jusqu'à la prochaine ville.

Cette fois-ci, le blond s'écroula de rire sur son volant, manquant même de dévier brusquement de la route, recevant ainsi une engueulade de la part de Leonard qui redressa rapidement l'Impala. Heureusement que la route était déserte par ici, où ils auraient été encastrés dans une voiture venant d'en face.

\- Il était en surpoids? Le conducteur, continua Kirk sans se départir de son sourire.

\- C'est exact, mais je ne vois pas quel rapport ce...commença Spock.

Il s'arrêta soudain en plein milieu de sa phrase, fixant le regard océan du blond dans le rétro, et lâcha un simple et très compréhensif :

\- Oh.

Cela ne fit que faire redoubler le rire de Jim, alors que Leonard lui ordonnait de se calmer avant qu'ils ne finissent dans un fossé.

\- J'ai du terriblement le vexer par rapport à son poids, fit remarquer de façon très diplomatique Spock.

\- En effet, répondit Kirk sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Et sinon, reprit Bones, décidant alors qu'il pouvait le tutoyer, pourquoi as-tu décidé de quitter Phoenix ainsi, sans même prendre une voiture? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

Le concerné secoua la tête, finalement content de voir que ces deux inconnus semblaient intéressés par sa vie : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'y penchait vraiment, et cela était vraiment agréable. Décidant cependant de faire un résumé assez rapide, il expliqua :

\- Disons simplement que j'en avais assez de vivre dans cette ville où on meurt de chaud toute l'année, et qui grouille autant de monde. Tout se ressemble, les maisons sont placées en quadrillage, y'a des immeubles partout...ce n'est pas une vie, termina-t-il. Donc ouais, je suis un peu partit sur les chapeaux de roue, mais j'avais l'impression que si je restais ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus, j'allais soit étouffer, soit changer d'avis.

Les deux hommes l'observaient, Jim depuis son rétro, Bones en se tournant légèrement vers lui tandis qu'il ajoutait avec une légère point d'humour :

\- Et à part cette dernière heure où je me suis retrouvé sous ce soleil de quarante degrés à maudire cette idée que je trouvais soudainement stupide, je vis plutôt bien ce choix.

Ses paroles arrachèrent un sourire aux deux autres, tandis que le blond ajoutait, focalisant de nouveau son regard sur la route :

\- On a été faire un tour à Phoenix il y a quelques jours, car c'était sur notre route, et franchement, je n'ai pas aimé cette ville, trop étouffante comme tu dis. Tu as fait le bon choix.

Spock haussa légèrement un sourcil, se demandant si le conducteur faisait une quelconque référence à sa propre vie, mais il n'ajouta rien, tout comme Leonard, si bien qu'il n'insista pas pour en savoir plus auprès d'eux. Après tout, si lui avait décidé de raconter le pourquoi du comment il en était arrivé là, si eux ne souhaitaient rien dire, c'était leur choix. A la place, il demanda donc :

\- Quelle est la prochaine ville?

\- Ah ouais, tu es vraiment partit à l'arrache, sans même avoir consulté une carte alors, fit remarquer Bones. La prochaine ville est assez petite, c'est Holbrook.

\- On a dépassé tous les deux Winslow sans s'arrêter tout à l'heure, ajouta Jim, on ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Attendez...coupa Spock avant de prendre la carte que tenait Bones.

Il la parcourut du regard quelques instants puis releva la tête brusquement, soudainement l'air un peu plus expressif : en réalité, il semblait avoir envie de sourire de toutes ses dents, et il se retenait :

\- On ne serait pas en train de rouler sur la fameuse ancienne route 66?

\- Elle-même, répondit Leonard en récupérant sa carte, un sourire aux lèvres. Nous n'avions pas vraiment prévu de passer dessus, surtout qu'elle passe par Las Vegas que nous avons fait exprès de contourner, mais ça a finit par se faire.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous éviter de passer à Las Vegas? C'est une étape culte, surtout lorsque l'on fait un road trip, car c'est bien ce que vous faites n'est-ce pas? questionna Spock en glissant ses bouteilles d'eau dans la glacière des deux autres.

\- Bien deviné, répondit Bones en acquiesçant. Et si on voulait l'éviter, c'est parce qu'on ne voulait pas gaspiller le peu d'argent que l'on a pour l'essence et les repas dans des jeux aux casinos, qui nous auraient ruinés!

L'auto-stoppeur acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement cette situation, mais Jim protesta, assurant qu'il aurait sûrement pu gagner un maximum d'argent. Spock comprit alors que cette décision d'éviter la ville connue comme étant celle dédiée aux jeux et ne dormant jamais, était une initiative de Leonard : à coup sûr plus responsable que Jim, cela se voyait.

\- Tu nous auraient foutus à la rue et on aurait du vendre l'Impala pour se payer de quoi bouffer, répliqua Bones d'un air blasé. Heureusement que je suis venu avec toi, sinon tu serai déjà en train de dormir avec des clodos dans une ville quelconque, où à fouiller les poubelles d'un resto de quartier.

Jim afficha un air boudeur à ces mots, mais il ne le resta pas longtemps car en effet près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils aperçurent la silhouette d'une ville, bien que floue et ondulante à cause de la chaleur toujours aussi étouffante de l'extérieur.

\- On dirait bien qu'Holbrook est en vue, s'exclama-t-il, appuyant davantage encore sur l'accélérateur.

\- Jim, le prévint Leonard, qui n'aimait pas quand ce dernier roulait beaucoup trop vite - il acceptait que le blond dépasse les limitations, il était ainsi, mais il y avait des limites s'ils ne voulaient pas finir par avoir un accident.

Voyant que son camarade ralentissait à son appel, il eut un léger sourire puis rangea la carte ainsi que quelques affaires qui traînaient autour de lui.

\- J'ai hâte d'aller manger quelque chose là-bas, je crève de faim, annonça-t-il.

* * *

Il fallut encore une bonne dizaine de minutes pour finalement arriver dans la petite ville d'Holbrook, bien typique de ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans le fin fond des États-Unis. Il y avait un unique grand carrefour au milieu de la ville, avec tout un tas de petits bâtiments dispersés de chaque côté, et d'autres routes plus petites qui se glissaient un peu plus loin, menant à une poignée d'habitations de droite et de gauche. Néanmoins, malgré la taille des lieux, il y avait à peu près de tout. Tout d'abord, un hôtel non loin de l'entrée de la ville, qu'on aurait d'ailleurs presque pu appeler un village, vu sa taille. Il y avait également une laverie, une supérette, une station à essence, de l'autre côté de la route, et un café assez grand dont la devanture entièrement vitrée reflétait le soleil toujours aussi brûlant en cette fin d'après-midi.

Ravi d'être enfin arrivés, James se gara devant ce dernier, bien décidé à manger quelque chose, tout comme le souhaitait Leonard. Se tournant vers Spock avant de descendre, il fit remarquer :

\- Tu peux laisser ton sac ici, ça ne craint rien.

Face à l'air interloqué de l'auto-stoppeur, il ajouta :

\- Tu manges avec nous, non?

Bien content d'avoir un peu de compagnie, Spock acquiesça et descendit à son tour. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait quitté Phoenix, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de pouvoir ne serait-ce que manger avec quelqu'un. Il avait toujours eu des amis là-bas, donc se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain était peut-être ce qui l'avait le plus déstabilisé. Bien qu'il n'était pas du tout du genre à compter sur les autres, savoir qu'on avait un soutien en cas de problème était toujours rassurant et là, rien.

Chassant cela de son esprit, il suivit les deux amis vers le seul café de la petite ville dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Passant la petite porte du Joe and Aggie's Cafe, dont une clochette annonça leur arrivée, ils partirent s'installer auprès de la table installée devant la fenêtre, récupérant les menus. Il s'agissait d'un petit restaurant familial proposant surtout des tacos et autres plats typiques de cet endroit des États-Unis. Il était non loin de dix-huit heures et il n'y avait pas grand monde pour l'instant, et ce fut le propriétaire du restaurant qui vint lui-même prendre leur commande.

Il s'agissait d'un homme qui avait déjà un âge assez avancé, portant une chemise blanche à manches courtes, un jean noir sur lequel reposait un tablier. Il leur adressa un sourire aimable au travers de sa moustache blanche et demanda ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Une fois la commande prise, il les laissa après avoir déposé des verres et une carafe d'eau.

\- Dites-moi, avez-vous une destination précise en tête durant ce voyage? demanda Spock en fixant les deux amis installés sur la banquette en face de lui.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit James en jouant distraitement avec le verre qu'il tenait dans les mains, le faisant rouler sur la table. On a juste décidé de partir comme ça, un peu au hasard.

\- Un peu comme toi, tu l'as fait, ajouta Leonard envers le second brun. Sauf que nous, on était un minimum préparés, tout de même.

Il observa un instant son interlocuteur et ajouta, avec un petit sourire en coin, mais néanmoins sérieux :

\- Tu voulais fuir quelque chose ou quoi?

\- Ouais, peut-être bien, répondit son interlocuteur sur le même ton, sans détacher les yeux du verre de Jim qui roulait d'un bout à l'autre de la table entre les mains de ce dernier. Tout était, vous savez...

\- Fade? coupa le blond, brusquement.

Spock releva son regard jusqu'au sien, accrochant leurs prunelles quelques secondes. Un fin sourire finit par se glisser sur ses lèvres et il ajouta finalement :

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Même en étant entouré, dans une ville aussi grande, on se sent comme...un rien du tout, un grain de sable inutile.

\- Entouré? releva Bones. Tu veux dire que tu as laissé ta famille, tes amis, une petite amie même...? supposa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, même elle. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ce genre de relation, celle qu'on entretient juste pour faire plaisir aux parents qui veulent vous voir avec une belle petite famille.

A sa surprise, il vit les deux autres acquiescer aussitôt, comprenant parfaitement la situation, si bien qu'il se demanda un instant s'ils avaient vécu des choses semblables.

\- Et...ce n'est pas ce que tu veux? ajouta Jim en le fixant à nouveau, délaissant totalement son verre avec lequel il jouait pour se concentrer totalement sur lui.

\- J'ai longtemps cru que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin, répondit Spock. Mais...je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, et je m'ennuyais de ma vie, j'avais besoin d'autre chose, partir m'a semblé être la meilleure idée. J'ai laissé là-bas mon téléphone et tout ce qu'ils auraient pu utiliser pour me retrouver, et j'ai filé, termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il observa les deux autres qui n'ajoutaient rien suite à cela : il aurait voulu savoir comment ils en étaient venus à décider de faire un road trip, sachant que cela allait souvent de paire avec le fait de tout abandonner, mais ils ne semblaient pas très bavards sur le sujet. Spock n'était pas du genre à s'immiscer dans la vie des gens ou les forcer à parler, de plus il les connaissait depuis une demie-heure, tout au plus, alors il aurait été plutôt malvenu de sa part de les questionner davantage.

Cela semblait également convenir aux deux autres, et ils n'échangèrent pas plus de mots en cet instant, se contentant d'attaquer leurs tacos qui venaient d'arriver, spécialité de ce café.

Au bout d'un certain temps cependant, ils reprirent leur discussion. Pour les trois quarts, Spock se contenta de parler de lui, et les deux autres commentaient, et il lui semblait que cette conversation leur convenaient à tous les trois. Malgré ce qu'il semblait au premier abord, Kirk et Bones étaient assez attentifs à propos des autres, ou plutôt de lui, l'écoutant sans l'interrompre. Le brun aurait mentit s'il avait dit que ce n'était pas agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'intéressait autant à sa vie : il avait toujours eu l'impression de n'être rien, alors discuter avec ces deux quasi-inconnus de lui-même était vraiment agréable et satisfaisant.

\- Tes cheveux ont séché très vite, avec le vent et la chaleur, fit soudain remarquer James.

Ce dernier venait de s'essuyer les doigts, approchant une main vers son interlocuteur qui le regarda avancer avec une légère appréhension.

\- C'est étrange, cette mèche toute droite, fit-il remarquer, les sourcils froncés. C'était plus joli...comme ça.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il venait de repousser les cheveux du brun sur le dessus, comme ce dernier l'avait fait lorsqu'il s'était aspergé d'eau au bord de la route pour se rafraîchir. Tandis que Spock hésitait à bouger face à ce geste, Bones les observait sans rien dire, quoique avec un air qui ne semblait pas très avenant pour le nouveau venu, et finit par ajouter :

\- Jim a raison, on voit mieux tes yeux.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, surpris : et Leonard tourna immédiatement la tête, refusant de montrer un quelconque air gêné. Un silence un peu gênant s'installa quelques instants avant que Kirk ne décide de la chasser :

\- Dis Leonard, il est quelle heure? questionna-t-il soudainement, ayant quasiment finit son repas.

L'interpellé lâcha un grognement bourru, s'essuyant les doigts sur sa serviette de table avant de récupérer son téléphone pour voir l'heure, puisque l'horloge du café était arrêtée. En même temps, Spock avait relevé la tête, fixant avec surprise Jim, qui avait un minuscule sourire en coin, que son ami ne semblait pas avoir détecté sur le coup. L'auto-stoppeur était près à parier que le blond avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Dix-huit heures trente, répondit son ami. On devrait peut-être aller voir à l'hôtel à l'entrée de la ville, si on veut une chambre.

Spock ne fit aucune remarque quant au fait que le brun avait dit "une chambre" et non pas "des chambres" ce qui rendait leur relation assez ambiguë, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui qui les connaissait à peine. D'ailleurs, ce mot au singulier se sembla pas interpeller Jim, montrant que cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Ce dernier préféra d'ailleurs se concentrer sur un tout autre sujet et lâcha, mine de rien :

\- Il y a une ville derrière la frontière pour aller au Nouveau-Mexique, non? Tu crois qu'il nous faudrait combien de temps pour y parvenir...?

\- Je te voix venir Jim, et c'est hors de question! répliqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne vas pas te remettre à rouler pendant je ne sais combien de temps : je ne suis même pas sûr que l'on nous laisse traverser cette frontière sans problème.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des contrôles là-bas, contra le blond en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. De ce que j'en sais, il y a juste une place symbolique au croisement de l'Arizona et du Nouveau-Mexique.

\- Bon sang Jim, ce n'est pas une raison, répliqua Bones, sachant que son ami disait tout de même vrai sur le dernier point.

\- Si c'est parce que je conduis depuis ce matin, tu peux toujours prendre le volant à ma place, ou alors Spock.

\- Comment ça? Il vient avec nous? coupa Bones, en jetant à peine un regard vers le concerné.

Ce dernier commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, ne voulant pas être un sujet de querelle des deux amis, mais étonnamment, Kirk prit sa défense :

\- On ne va pas le laisser dans une ville aussi minuscule, ce serait un enfer pour lui de trouver le moyen de partir après! On peut bien le laisser dans une ville un peu plus grande!

Bones lâcha un soupir car après tout, encore une fois son ami avait raison, et bon dieu ce que c'était épuisant, parfois.

\- Je suppose que tu ne changeras pas d'avis? grogna-t-il, agacé.

Le blond ne répondit rien à cela, mais c'était tout comme. Finalement, son camarade lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, glissant une main sur son visage, l'air las, avant d'accepter. Un sourire ravi s'étala alors sur le visage du plus jeune, qui se dépêcha de finir son assiette pour partir au plus vite. Si Jim n'avait eu qu'une dizaine d'années, on aurait pu croire à un père cédant au caprice de son enfant, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Spock.

Une fois leur repas terminé, ils payèrent chacun leur part, chacune devant tourner a à peine une dizaine de dollars, ce qui était plus qu'acceptable. Sortant du café Joe and Aggie's, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la voiture et reprirent leurs places respectives, tandis que le blond démarrait, décidé à passer par la station remettre l'essence déjà utilisée - un tic qu'il avait pris à force de voyager au hasard, mieux valait avoir autant d'essence que possible, malgré le bidon plein dans le coffre - puis partir en direction de la frontière pour se rendre au Nouveau-Mexique.

* * *

Près d'une heure et quart plus tard, ils venaient enfin d'arriver à la frontière des deux états. Malgré le fait qu'il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la ville de Gallup, Jim avait insisté pour s'arrêter sur la place qui s'y trouvait, comme il l'avait dit.

C'était un lieu tout simple, une aire d'autoroute sur laquelle on pouvait voir les panneaux des deux états, de chaque côté qu'une large ligne peinte en jaune sur le sol pour délimiter la frontière. Il y avait quelques routiers, des familles et d'autres personnes arrêtées sur cette aire, et la plupart, qui passaient ici pour la première fois se faisaient prendre en photo entre les deux gigantesques panneaux. Il y avait également une station d'essence non loin ainsi qu'un restaurant : puisqu'il s'agissait d'un petit passage touristique, il était logique qu'un restaurateur se soit installé ici pour contenter les gens de passage.

Concernant ces photos, Jim n'échappa pas à la règle et demanda à son ami de le prendre en train de faire l'imbécile entre les deux panneaux de l'Arizona et du Nouveau-Mexique : c'était à se demander parfois quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. Une fois ceci fait, et après qu'il eut insisté pour prendre les deux bruns à ce croisement aussi - il voulait absolument avoir une photo de Spock, car il s'était exclamé que c'était rare qu'ils fassent la route un bout de chemin avec quelqu'un, et c'était vraiment quelque chose de cool, dont il voulait garder un souvenir - ils repartirent en direction de Gallup.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver dans cette nouvelle ville, alors que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner dans le ciel, le parant de couleurs telles que le orange vif, ajouté à du rose, du violet et même quelques touches de rouge écarlate. Il devait être non loin de vingt heures à présent, et tous les trois étaient épuisés, en partie à cause de la chaleur qui avait tendance à coucher quelqu'un facilement.

Cette ville était déjà bien plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient quitté voilà deux heures, en Arizona. La grande route principale qui coupait la ville en deux, comme la plupart de celles que les deux amis avaient déjà traversées, était bien plus large, et de nombreuse routes plus petites se faufilaient entre les habitations et les commerces. Il y avait un peu plus d'hôtels et de restaurants, ainsi que des boutiques diverses et variées. Jim repéra même un bar qui avait l'air assez grand, et il harcela immédiatement son ami pour pouvoir s'y rendre mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement, du moins pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas réservé une chambre dans un hôtel. Le blond ne se fit donc pas prier et se rendit à l'un de ces derniers. Une fois l'Impala garée sur le parking d'un hôtel du nom d'El Rancho, il quitta la voiture, suivit de Spock. Ce dernier avait l'intention de partir de son côté dès le lendemain, mais pour l'instant, il devait bien avoir un endroit ou dormir, aussi suivit-il les deux autres pour lui aussi, demander une chambre.

Une fois entrés à l'intérieur, les trois hommes restèrent un instant sans voix devant l'hôtel à l'allure rustique dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer. En effet, tout ici semblait venir tout droit d'un film de cow-boys des années cinquante: les larges poutres en bois, le sol au carrelage coloré, les meubles anciens, des animaux empaillés...Une gigantesque cheminée se trouvait dans le fond de la salle, encadrée par le double escalier qui menait aux chambres. Le tout était éclairé par plusieurs lustres et autres lampes disposées un peu partout dans la pièce principale.

Une fois la première impression - et elle était plus que positive! - passée, Jim fut le premier à avancer en compagnie de Leonard vers le guichet où se trouvait une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, suivit par Spock qui se trouvait un peu en retrait derrière.

\- Bonjour, nous aimerions une chambre pour la nuit, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il, avant d'ajouter en sentant un coup de coude de la part de Bones : et aussi une pour notre ami.

La dame en face d'eux les fixa quelques secondes, et Spock devina aisément ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser : Jim avait demandé en tout deux chambres, dont une pour lui, ce qui signifiait que lui et Leonard seraient dans la même : quoi qu'on puisse en dire, cela soulevait des questions. Si le blond semblait n'en avoir rien à faire et attendait que les clés leur soient remises, ce n'était pas le cas du brun qui grogna :

\- Alors, ça vient?!

La femme sursauta légèrement et leur tendit leurs clés, l'air gênée. James se contenta de la remercier, puis alla déposer quelques affaires dans sa chambre, avant de traîner Bones ainsi que Spock jusqu'au bar qu'il avait déjà repéré en arrivant.

* * *

\- Est-ce quelque chose que Jim fait souvent? demanda Spock, un peu gêné, à l'intention de Leonard.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard en coin, se retenant de soupirer en voyant la manière dont le blond captait le regard de leur auto-stoppeur, ainsi que les trois quarts des gens présents dans la salle du bar dans lequel ils s'étaient rendus.

\- Oui, plus d'une fois. Il avait beau, comme moi, avoir embarqué quasiment toutes ses économies pour notre voyage, nous en avons utilisé beaucoup, en particulier pour faire le plein de l'Impala. C'est lui qui a eut cette idée pour nous faire un peu d'argent et pouvoir continuer notre route.

Bones reporta son regard sur son ami, qui se trouvait sur la petite scène du bar. Malgré les chaleurs étouffantes en pleine journée, l'air devenait frais très vite une fois le soleil couché, aussi avait-il décidé de porter une de ses vestes en vieux cuir un peu usé, mais qui lui allait à merveille, mettant sa silhouette en valeur, peut-être même un peu plus que nécessaire. Avec cela, son jean noir et serré, son T-shirt de la même couleur qui lui collait à la peau et son regard devenu électrique à cause de la lumière des néons, il était difficile pour Leonard de rester de marbre, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ainsi sur une scène...en train de chanter avec toute la force de ses poumons.

Lorsqu'ils ne rendaient pas service à des gens sur la route, c'est comme ça que le blond leur trouvait un peu d'argent, en se proposant pour mettre de l'ambiance dans un bar.

\- Jim propose un deal au propriétaire du bar. S'il parvient à attirer plus de monde que le propriétaire n'en reçoit les autres jours, il le paye de quoi faire un plein complet de voiture ainsi que nos repas, et s'il n'y a pas plus de fréquentations, il ne nous donne rien, expliqua Bones envers Spock.

Celui-ci acquiesça distraitement, le regard revenant presque immédiatement sur le blond. Il avait demandé aux deux hommes qui jouaient un vieil instrumental de rock pour faire un fond de musique de jouer une chanson bien connue, une de ses favorites, _Song 2_ de _Blur_ , et à présent, ils chantaient les paroles avec force, entraînant la moitié de la salle avec lui - et le monde dans ce petit bar de quartier venait de doubler en l'espace d'une heure, le temps que son arrivée ici ne fasse le tour de la petite ville et donne aux gens l'envie de venir le voir.

 _« - Woo hoo! When I feel heavy metal, woo hoo, and I'm pins and I'm needles..! »_

\- Ma question est peut-être indiscrète, et je ne te demande pas d'y répondre si tu ne le souhaites pas mais...que faisiez-vous avant de partir en road trip? Jim n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet, fit remarquer Spock en se tournant à nouveau vers Bones.

Ce dernier prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière, lâchant un léger soupir. Fixant le brun qui venait de lui poser la question, il se demanda un instant s'il pouvait lui expliquer comment ils étaient arrivés là, mais au fond de lui, il lui faisait assez confiance, alors il reposa sa chope et fit :

\- Tout a commencé il y a un peu plus de dix ans. Nous habitions à Seattle avant - tu sais, pluie, humidité les trois quarts de l'année, tout ça - et crois-le ou pas, mais j'étais docteur, là-bas.

Un peu surpris, Spock acquiesça, faisant tout de même remarquer :

\- C'est pour cela que Jim t'appelle Bones parfois?

Amusé qu'il l'ait remarqué, un sourire se glissa sur le visage du concerné qui répondit :

\- Oui, c'est ça, une vieille histoire dans ce genre-là.

Spock n'ajouta rien, ne faisant aucun commentaire pour laisser son interlocuteur continuer son récit :

\- Jim lui...eh bien, c'est fou, mais il était le capitaine de la police, là-bas.

Spock le fixa d'un air éberlué sans savoir quoi dire à ces mots, avant de porter à nouveau son regard vers James qui, présentement, avait juste l'air d'un bad boy en train de se déchaîner sur un bon vieux rock, comme on voyait dans les films des années quatre-vingt.

\- Oui je sais, ça change hein? fit remarquer l'ex-docteur avec un petit sourire. On s'est connus il y a dix ans donc, c'était à l'hôpital, ce crétin venait de se prendre une balle lors d'une fusillade et avait repoussé ses soins le temps de finir l'opération en prétextant, je cite : "Que ce n'était rien et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter"! Son équipe l'a donc amené et c'est moi qui l'ai soigné.

Bones fit une pause, prenant une nouvelle gorgée, attardant son regard sur les courbes de son camarade qui se déhanchait un peu plus loin, et continua :

\- Je pense que si l'on s'est rapprochés si vite à l'époque, c'est parce que j'étais devenu un peu parano par rapport à sa santé : c'était la première fois que je voyais un flic, capitaine en plus, se contrefoutre de sa vie de cette manière! Sachant que cette foutue balle, il l'avait prise pour protéger un autre : quel crétin.

En disant cela, il avait néanmoins un sourire presque tendre sur les lèvres, lui d'habitude si renfrogné.

\- Je retournais le voir souvent pour vérifier que sa blessure se refermait correctement, et on a finit par devenir amis, même une fois qu'il n'avait plus rien. Cela a duré pendant près de dix ans, c'est moi qui le soignait lorsqu'une opération de police tournait mal, et on avait finit par rester toujours fourrés ensembles. Et puis, il y a trois mois, Jim a changé.

Il fit une pause, jetant un regard vers son interlocuteur : celui-ci était pendu à ses lèvres et buvait ses paroles, souhaitant en savoir le plus possible sur ces deux nouveaux camarades. cela arracha un sourire au brun qui continua :

\- Jim avait arrêté une petite frappe dans un bolide de course qui roulait bien trop vite dans les rues de Seattle, et alors qu'il allait lui coller une contravention et le remettre à sa place, le morveux lui a juste dit qu'il était jaloux de lui.

\- Jaloux? répéta Spock, incrédule.

\- Ouais, jaloux. Parce que, d'après lui, il n'était qu'un "poulet" depuis des années, qu'il allait faire flic jusqu'à sa mort, et il ne connaîtrait rien d'autre que cette vie merdique.

\- Je trouve qu'il s'agit d'une vie plus qu'honorable, moi, coupa Spock en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je sais, je le pense aussi, ajouta Bones. Mais étrangement, ça a changé Jim. Pendant près d'une semaine, il a arrêté de faire son boulot, se donnant lui-même des permissions. Il venait me voir durant ces temps libres alors que je travaillais et...il m'observait, fit-il, gêné.

\- Comment cela?

\- Je ne saurait comment t'expliquer. Il me suivait, je voyais qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, qui m'impliquait et dont il refusait de me parler, alors j'ai finit par le mettre devant le fait accomplit, et il m'a avoué qu'il voulait partir, voir du pays, laisser cette vie qu'il ne supportait plus derrière lui. En réalité, cela faisait des années qu'il se sentait vide de cette manière, et c'était sa rencontre avec ce morveux qui avait finit de le décider, et...il voulait que je vienne.

Bones émit une énième pause. Il était définitivement perdu dans ses souvenirs d'il y a trois mois, racontant plus ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui-même qu'il ne le faisait pour Spock. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à ce qu'il s'était produit, et de ce que Kirk avait dit ce jour-là :

\- Je m'en vais, Leonard. J'en peux plus de vivre dans cette ville humide et déprimante, j'étouffe. Peu importe que tu me suives ou pas, tu ne me dois rien après tout, mais...Je n'imagine pas ce voyage sans toi.

\- Et tu as accepté, ajouta Spock, le ramenant au présent. Pourquoi?

\- Parce que...sauver la vie des gens était quelque chose de noble, assurément...mais c'était la vie d'autres personnes que je prolongeais ainsi et la mienne elle, continuait de raccourcir, et je ne faisais strictement rien pour moi. Je n'avais déjà plus rien, mon ex-femme avait fait en sorte que l'on me retire la garde de nos enfants, et elle m'avait soutiré le plus de fric possible.

Il marqua un autre temps d'arrêt puis termina :

\- Et parce que c'était à moi que Jim le demandait, et à personne d'autre.

Leonard termina ainsi son récit, reportant son regard tantôt sur son verre, tantôt sur le blond qui chantait. Ce dernier, en plein dans son chant rock'n roll, déchaîné, cherchait souvent le regard de son camarade, et ce dernier restait accroché à ce bleu électrique comme si sa vie en dépendait, incapable de se soustraire à la force du regard de Jim, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le relâche et laisse ses yeux vagabonder à nouveau dans la salle, ne mettant cependant pas longtemps avant de revenir vers lui, comme aimantés.

Spock suivait ce manège avec fascination : c'était étonnant de voir à quel point ces deux amis étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, comme deux astres se cherchant et gravitant l'un autour de l'autre sans qu'ils ne puissent trop s'éloigner. Cela finit par amener d'autres questions dans son esprit, inévitablement, et il se tourna de nouveau vers Leonard.

\- Dis, je me demandais...Est-ce que tu sors avec Jim? demanda-t-il, le coupant de sa contemplation.

Bones se tourna brusquement vers lui, le fixant d'un air surpris. Il secoua la tête et fit :

\- Non, absolument pas, pourquoi une telle question?

Le brun hésita un instant avant de faire remarquer, décidant de ne pas rentrer dans le vif du sujet, à savoir ces jeux de regard emplis d'une tension plus que perceptible, et attaquer sur quelque chose de plus calme :

\- Eh bien, vous n'avez pris qu'une chambre pour deux...

Un léger rire échappa à l'ancien docteur qui s'exclama :

\- Il ne se passe rien du tout entre nous, je t'assure! On ne prend qu'une chambre pour faire des économies, on ne peut pas se permettre de dépenser autant juste pour une histoire de confort...donc oui, nous dormons dans le même lit, mais ça s'arrête là, termina le brun en haussant les épaules, avec néanmoins les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Mais tu l'aimes.

Bones ne répondit rien sur le coup, se contentant de baisser les yeux vers la table, soudainement très intéressé par les nœuds dans le bois de cette dernière.

\- C'est si visible que cela..? murmura-t-il finalement, la tête toujours obstinément baissée.

\- C'est même flagrant. Tu devrais lui en parler, proposa le brun d'un air doux.

\- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas envoyer paître ces dix dernières années juste pour mon propre compte. Et puis...ces trois derniers mois en voyage ensembles sont les plus beaux de toute ma vie, je ne veux pas changer cela, je veux continuer ce voyage, jusqu'où il le souhaitera, et aussi longtemps que possible. La situation me convient parfaitement, expliqua l'ancien docteur.

\- Alors...ça en vaut la peine d'avoir tout quitté ainsi, selon toi?

Leonard ne répondit pas sur le coup. Il posa son regard sur son ami à quelques mètres de là, regarda son sourire, la manière dont il hurlait ces paroles : _« When I'm lie and I'm easy, all the time but I am never sure, why I need you...»_ , comme il cherchait son regard avec avidité, et parfois même, à sa plus grande surprise, celui de Spock. Mais c'était surtout ce sourire qui transparaissait avant toute chose, un sourire tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant sur le visage de celui pour lequel il avait tout laissé sans un regard en arrière : son cœur était gonflé d'un bonheur presque extatique à le voir ainsi sous les yeux, car il n'y avait que vers lui qu'il regardait, tout le temps et que c'était à lui qu'il avait demandé de le suivre jusqu'au bout de ce foutu pays, et plus loin encore s'il le souhaitait. Alors il termina, avec un sourire tendre :

\- Oui. Cela en valait définitivement la peine.

Alors qu'il avouait cela sans même un doute, Jim venait juste de terminer sa chanson et descendait de la scène, se dirigeant droit vers eux. Le blond ne se rendait même pas compte que les gens se retournaient sur son passage brûlant, faisant vaciller les filles venues juste pour le voir et l'entendre, arrivées il y avait peut-être un quart d'heure à peine. Une chose était sûre, il avait remplit le pari de remplir ce bar à la perfection. Se plantant finalement devant les deux bruns, il repoussa sa mèche qui gênait sa vision vers l'arrière, leur adressant un sourire avant de demander :

\- Alors, j'étais comment?

\- Parfait, comme à chaque fois, répondit Bones par automatisme, avant de détourner les yeux face à son aveu.

Bien qu'un peu surpris, Jim lui adressa un sourire éclatant tandis que l'ex-docteur jurait dans sa barbe : il avait décidé qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse compromettre leur amitié si solide, et voilà que les propos de leur auto-stoppeur du jour lui mettaient les idées à l'envers! Concernant ce dernier d'ailleurs, il acquiesçait aux propos du plus vieux et ajouta :

\- C'était vraiment bien, Jim.

Le concerné sourit à Spock en guise de remerciement, puis attrapa la chope de bière de ce dernier pour la porter à ses lèvres, l'engloutissant en quelques secondes, s'étant déchaîné sur scène lui ayant donné chaud. Il s'installa ensuite avec eux, ignorant les personnes qui venaient vers lui dans l'espoir de discuter un peu ou d'obtenir plus, vu l'air pas très nets de certains. Néanmoins, la présence des deux autres bruns réfrénait la plupart de ces gens et ils purent tant bien que mal finir la soirée, entre deux discussions, boissons et quelques chansons que Jim chanta aléatoirement durant la soirée, avant de quitter le bar aux alentours de deux heures du matin pour se rendre à leur hôtel, non sans avoir au passage récupéré une belle somme de la part du propriétaire du bar, plus que ravis de l'ambiance que Jim avait instaurée en cette soirée, et des clients supplémentaires qu'il avait attirés ici.

* * *

Leonard fixait le plafond au-dessus de sa tête, cherchant désespérément à trouver le sommeil. Ils étaient rentrés il y a un peu plus d'une heure, et Spock devait déjà dormir depuis un moment dans la chambre d'à côté, tout comme Jim qui avait tout de même pris une douche avant de se glisser aux côtés du brun, qui avait fait semblant de dormir. Après tout, il s'endormait toujours le premier en temps normal, hormis si ça n'allait pas ou que quelque chose le tracassait, et il ne voulait pas que Jim lui pose la moindre question.

A vrai dire, depuis sa discussion avec leur auto-stoppeur quelques heures plus tôt, il se posait de sérieuses questions. Jusque là, il avait toujours été ravi depuis que Jim avait décidé que partager une chambre leur permettrait de faire des économies non négligeables mais ce soir, cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Le fait que son ami soit si proche et qu'il ne puisse le toucher, autre qu'amicalement s'entend, lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur. Cet imbécile de Spock lui avait retourné le cerveau! Il se contentait pourtant très bien de la situation la veille! Il détestait qu'on le place face au fait accompli, c'était certain.

Lâchant un soupir, il tourna la tête vers le blond, obstinément tourné de l'autre côté, à bonne distance de lui, surtout qu'ils s'étaient plus d'une fois retrouvés avachis ensembles le lendemain matin, Jim bavant joyeusement sur le docteur ou inversement, ayant bougé dans leur sommeil. Ce dernier avait vivement protesté ce jour-là, plus que gêné de la situation, et Kirk avait alors placé de la distance comme le souhaitait son ami.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Leonard en profita pour l'observer. Puisque Jim était tourné de l'autre côté, il ne pouvait voir que son dos, mais c'était déjà trop pour son pauvre cœur. En effet, contrairement à lui, le blond dormait avec un simple bas de jogging usé en guise de pyjama, restant torse nu. Depuis sa place, Bones pouvait aisément voir les muscles du dos de James se mouver avec grâce tandis qu'il gigotait légèrement dans son sommeil, et que ses courts cheveux blonds caressait sa nuque. Bon dieu...comment était-il sensé résister à cela, au juste? La peau légèrement hâlée à cause de leurs voyages sous le soleil de l'Arizona de son compagnon semblait l'appeler, lui hurlant d'y déposer ses doigts, ses lèvres, n'importe quoi...il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour tenter de repousser cette tentation, mais il ne put empêcher ces mots de sortir de sa bouche :

\- Jim, tu dors...?

Le concerné ne répondit rien à cela, assurant donc qu'il était parfaitement endormi. Leonard aurait à une peine préféré qu'il soit éveillé, il aurait été plus simple pour lui de contrôler ses envies...

Avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il s'était rapproché du blond, posant avec hésitation les doigts sur son épaule nue, appréciant le contact de la peau douce de Jim sous ses doigts. C'était incroyable la manière dont ce crétin plus jeune que lui avait réussit à le traîner dans son sillage, le faire abandonner son respectable métier ainsi que la lutte avec sa dragonne d'ex-femme pour la garde de ses enfants...Et peut-être que c'était horrible à dire pour ces derniers, mais il avait tout balayé pour suivre le rayon de soleil qu'était Jim.

C'était horrible, parce que souvent, il se sentait comme un adolescent crétin en présence du blond, et il se disait que merde, il était plus vieux et n'avait plus l'âge pour ces conneries-là. Et la seconde d'après, il regardait le sourire de Jim et cette idée stupide repartait tout aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ne pouvait se retenir de toucher Jim durant son sommeil mais là, il avait de moins en moins envie de résister, et il se rapprochait encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne frôlent le creux formé par les épaules de son camarade, au milieu du dos de ce dernier. Il entendit vaguement le soupir de contentement de James dans son sommeil, lui arrachant un sourire tandis qu'il glissait par automatisme ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune et le serra contre lui avant de glisser son visage dans le creux du cou de Jim. Lentement, du bout des doigts, il suivit les courbes du corps de son camarade endormi, appréciant le contact. Il pouvait bien dormir comme cela, non? Il lui suffisait de se lever le premier le lendemain matin...

Avant même d'avoir pensé que cela pourrait peut-être, être une mauvaise idée, il s'endormit avec Jim entre ses bras.

* * *

Le lendemain, il sembla à Leonard qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit depuis des années. Tout ce qu'il parvenait présentement à identifier, c'était le faible rayon de soleil qui se glissait à travers les volets de la chambre de ce petit hôtel aux allures rustiques, mais surtout, l'odeur de Jim qui l'enveloppait totalement, le berçant dans une sorte de brume de bien-être dont il n'aurait en aucun cas voulu s'extraire. La peau du jeune homme était chaude entre ses bras, et il se fit vaguement la remarque qu'il devait s'écarter avant de le regretter. Lâchant finalement un soupir, il recula de son côté du lit, qui était froid puisqu'il avait passé sa nuit collé à Jim, et décida d'aller s'habiller en attendant que ce dernier ne se lève.

Il ne lui fallut pas attendre bien longtemps à ce propos d'ailleurs, car il put apercevoir du coin de l'œil son ami remuer dans le lit alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler son haut. Jim se redressa lentement en position assise, se frottant les yeux encore petits à cause de son sommeil, puis posa un regard vitreux et endormi sur Bones, marmonnant :

\- 'jour Leonard.

Le concerné ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendrit en le voyant ainsi, puis décida de ranger le peu d'affaires qu'il y avait dans la chambre tandis que son ami se levait enfin pour s'habiller.

Du côté du blond, il venait enfin d'enfiler des vêtements propres et laissa Bones emmener leurs quelques affaires à l'Impala avant de se rendre à la chambre de Spock pour lui proposer un dernier petit-déjeuner ensembles avant de se quitter comme l'avait déclaré le brun la veille au soir.

Arrivé devant la porte de ce dernier, il toqua légèrement mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte, se glissant à l'intérieur en appelant :

\- Spock?

Jim se figea soudainement, se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû entrer sans permission. En effet, son nouveau camarade depuis la veille était en train de s'habiller, et il était actuellement légèrement penché tandis qu'il enfilait son jean, dévoilant une chute de reins plus qu'affolante. Surpris et même gêné, le blond détourna les yeux rapidement, n'ayant cependant pas pu s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux le spectacle qui s'était offert à lui, rien qu'une poignée de secondes.

Ce fut à cet instant que le brun se décida à se tourner vers lui, se rendant compte de sa présence - et de son regard peut-être un peu trop insistant.

\- Euh, c'était pour te dire qu'on t'attendait en bas pour un petit-déjeuner, ne tarde pas trop, s'exclama-t-il un peu précipitamment avant de quitter la pièce en coup de vent, décidé à retourner au rez-de-chaussée rejoindre Bones qui avait du leur trouver une table.

Bon sang, quel était au juste ce coup de chaud qu'il venait d'avoir? Il savait bien que depuis qu'il avait entreprit ce road trip avec Leonard il n'avait couché avec personne, mais s'enflammer de la sorte en voyant seulement un homme sans T-shirt...il n'allait pas bien! Surtout qu'en temps normal, il n'y avait que Bones pour lui faire avoir des réactions pareilles, surtout lorsque celui-ci se déshabillait pour dormir avec lui le soir.

Car oui, même si ne prendre qu'une chambre était effectivement un moyen non négligeable de faire des économies, c'était avant toute chose pour son plaisir personnel, à savoir que Leonard ne dormirait avec personne d'autre que lui, quand bien même il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Avoir le brun à ses côtés était rassurant et plus que ça, il se savait possessif. C'était déjà le cas avec les amis qu'il avait eu dans la police jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, alors avec l'ex-docteur...penser que quelqu'un pouvait poser ses doigts sur la peau de ce dernier menaçait de le faire bouillir de l'intérieur. C'était idiot et il agissait comme un enfant, mais Leonard n'appartenait qu'à lui, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien, car il regardait toujours vers lui, sans faillir : et dieu que c'était satisfaisant.

Lâchant un soupir, il chassa cela de son esprit, descendant au rez-de-chaussée pour y retrouver l'objet de ses pensées, installé seul à une table, près d'une fenêtre, manquant de le faire se tomber dans les escaliers tellement il se figea brusquement. La manière dont le soleil à peine levant éclairait son ami de longue date était indescriptible...le genre de chose qu'il voulait voir tous les jours car il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser.

Il s'approcha de ce dernier, qui releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire en le voyant. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, avant d'être rejoints par Spock, ce dernier posant un étrange regard sur Jim, qui se contenta de faire comme si de rien n'était. Le blond surpris le regard de son camarade aller de lui à Spock, l'air suspicieux, puis il sembla lâcher l'affaire et appela une serveuse pour qu'ils puissent tous les trois commander quelque chose.

Une fois ceci fait et qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant leurs assiettes, James fut le premier à s'y attaquer, remplissant son estomac qui faisait un bruit d'enfer en gargouillant. Levant les yeux vers le brun qu'ils avaient ramassé la veille, il questionna :

\- Alors, où comptes-tu aller exactement?

Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu répondre, Bones lâcha ses couverts pour se servir un café, continuant :

\- Puisque tu avais l'air d'être parti totalement à l'arrache.

Spock ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que même les phrases des deux amis semblaient se compléter d'elles-même, comme c'était bien souvent le cas. Repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, geste qu'il avait pris depuis la remarque des deux autres la veille, il expliqua :

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore, je voulais juste partir de Phoenix, et je n'avais pas vraiment d'objectif. Je vais sûrement continuer ma route avec des gens qui voudront bien me prendre en stop, jusqu'à ce qu'un endroit me donne envie de rester, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Spock retourna ensuite à son repas, ne remarquant pas le regard plus que lourd de sous-entendus que Leonard adressa à son ami, semblant vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Malgré cela, Jim l'ignora royalement, terminant son repas sous le regard agacé de l'ancien docteur.

Finalement, une fois qu'ils eurent terminé le petit-déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent à l'accueil pour rendre les clés, ayant déjà rangé les chambres et retiré leurs affaires pour les déposer dans l'Impala. Tandis que les deux amis de longue date partageaient le prix de leur chambre sous l'oeil assez intéressé de la réceptionniste, Spock quant à lui régla sa propre note, puis suivit les deux autres pour récupérer son sac qu'il avait laissé la veille à l'arrière de la voiture, n'ayant emmené que de quoi se changer pour ce matin.

Jim, adossé contre le capot de sa voiture de couleur sombre le regardait récupérer ses affaires, tandis que Bones avait la portière de sa place ouverte, assis sur cette dernière mais les jambes toujours à l'extérieur, fusillant Kirk du regard : dieu que ce crétin était borné! Ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire depuis leur petit-déjeuner?!

Une fois que l'auto-stoppeur eut récupéré son lourd chargement ainsi que ses bouteilles qu'il avait glissées au frais dans la glacière la veille, il se leva pour se retrouver face à eux deux. Un léger silence s'installa, peut-être un peu mal à l'aise, que Jim finit par couper en lui adressant un sourire :

\- Eh bien, bonne chance je suppose.

Tandis que le brun acquiesçait en silence, Bones lui se contentait de rouler des yeux d'un air effaré, puis attrapa la main que venait de lui tendre Spock en guise d'adieu, comme il fit ensuite avec Jim.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles, comme s'ils voulaient retarder le moment où le brun devrait s'en aller de son côté, mais ils ne pouvaient pas repousser ça plus longtemps et finalement, Spock leur adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant à pied vers la sortie de la ville que les deux autres allaient emprunter, en voiture pour leur part.

Jim resta étonnamment longtemps à regarder la silhouette de leur camarade d'un temps s'enfoncer vers l'horizon, puis il regagna l'habitacle de sa voiture, dans laquelle il ne faisait pas encore chaud car il n'était que le matin. Leonard s'était assis correctement cette fois et avait refermé sa porte, néanmoins son regard était obstinément tourné vers le blond, envers lequel il lâcha :

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin.

A ces mots, le concerné fronça les sourcils et fixa son regard vers lui, ne comprenant réellement pas pourquoi Bones lui adressait de tels mots en cet instant, faisant soupirer ce dernier. C'était un cas désespéré.

\- Tu n'avais aucune envie qu'il parte, continua le docteur en haussant un sourcil.

James ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de hausser les épaules comme si cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Tu vas le laisser se faire prendre en stop par n'importe qui? Au risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose?

Le blond était toujours muet comme une carpe, néanmoins Leonard remarqua avec une réelle satisfaction la manière dont les poings de son ami s'étaient légèrement serrés : l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, assurément.

\- D'autant plus que si personne ne le prend, il va sûrement tomber raide avec cette chaleur qui va augmenter dans les heures à venir...

\- Ça va, j'ai compris! éclata soudain Jim en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils brusquement froncés.

Il marqua une pause, tournant son regard saphir vers son camarade, ancrant son regard au sien avant d'ajouter, presque malicieux :

\- Si tu veux tant que ça qu'il reste, tu n'avais qu'à le demander toi-même.

Le docteur lâcha un grognement bourru en guise de réponse, refusant de répondre à cela. Ouais, même s'ils ne connaissaient Spock que depuis la veille, et que Jim avait semblé peiné de voir celui-ci s'en aller, Bones devait avouer que, peut-être, il en était de même pour lui. Ils connaissaient à peine ce morveux - qui devait avoir le même que Jim à quelques années près, d'ailleurs - mais il était stupide de le laisser partir de son côté alors même que le principal concerné n'avait pas eu l'air ravi de continuer son chemin à pied, tout seul. Il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme - il devait être un peu fou, pour vouloir un second enquiquineur en plus de Jim - et s'exclama :

\- Eh bien alors, qu'attends-tu pour le rattraper, le déluge?!

Un rire léger échappa à Jim à ces mots, gonflant le cœur de Leonard. Il aimait tellement l'entendre rire, s'était une véritable mélodie. Et dire qu'ils allaient endurer Spock, alors même que ce dernier savait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers le blond...cela n'allait pas être de tout repos, c'était certain. Néanmoins il laissa le blond démarrer l'Impala dans un rugissement de moteur et prendre la route pour quitter la ville, et sur laquelle la silhouette de l'auto-stoppeur s'était effacée.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver à hauteur du concerné : et alors que normalement, Jim aurait du passer en trombe à côté en klaxonnant comme un fou en guise d'adieu, il ralentit considérablement, laissant la voiture rouler avec lenteur tandis que Bones baissait la vitre de sa porte et que le blond se penchait sur ce dernier pour voir Spock à l'extérieur, qui avançait toujours en tenant fermement les bretelles de son sac à dos, l'air surpris, se demandant ce que ces deux-là manigançaient encore.

Pour ce qui est de l'ancien docteur, il avait du mal à réfléchir, avec Jim ainsi avachit sur lui pour voir l'autre brun par la fenêtre, une main toujours posée sur le volant, ayant du mal à rester droit sur la route puisqu'il ne regardait même pas cette dernière : heureusement qu'il roulait à une dizaine de kilomètres heures seulement.

\- Dis Spock commença Jim, la voix traînante, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je crois que tu manques déjà à notre voiture, regarde comment elle grogne.

Et, ceci dit, il fit exprès de faire rugir le moteur, continuant de fixer le brun qui le regardait d'un air éberlué à travers la vitre abaissée, et Leonard coupa immédiatement court avant que le malaise ne s'installe :

\- Bon sang Jim, ce que tu peux être lourd parfois! Sérieux, c'était beauf à souhait, ça.

Le blond lui jeta un regard accusateur, puis reporta ce dernier sur Spock, qui avait légèrement froncé les sourcils et demandait :

\- Dois-je comprendre, en toute logique, que tu me demandes de continuer ma route avec vous?

\- Oui, c'est à peut-près cela, et je te le dis moi-même car Jim n'oserait jamais, ce coincé, ricana Bones, avant de sursauter en sentant le coude de Kirk s'enfoncer dans ses côtes en guise de vengeance.

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèves de Spock - et Leonard se rendit compte en fixant ces dernières que leur camarade avait le teint légèrement couleur olive, il n'était sûrement pas de Phoenix, à l'origine. Se tournant vers James, ce dernier arrêta définitivement la voiture, se retournant comme la veille pour faire un peu de place et accueillir le brun à l'intérieur : mais la place était là, rien n'avait bougé, comme si l'Impala savait que Spock allait revenir. Ce dernier sourit, poussant son sac au fond, avec les affaires des deux autres, reprenant sa place de la veille, bien au milieu de la banquette arrière, pour observer les deux amis devant lui ainsi que la route.

\- Où allons-nous? questionna-t-il, comme si leurs adieux ayant duré à peine une dizaine de minutes n'avait jamais existé, balayé comme on souffle sur un fétu de paille.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers lui, le scrutant, ayant des gestes similaires sans même s'en rendre compte. Il capta le regard d'un bleu de cristal de Jim, et celui brun, tacheté de quelques paillettes de verte pomme de Leonard, et se sentit incroyablement serein en les dévisageant de la sorte, c'était comme une sorte de satisfaction qui grandissait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, laissant un large sourire lui manger le visage et son corps se réchauffer agréablement : et le soleil montant à toute vitesse à l'extérieur n'y était pour rien.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'une ville nommée Las Vegas...chantonna Jim avec un petit sourire, comme si ces mots provenaient d'une vieille chanson dont lui seul se souvenait, et s'était sûrement le cas.

Leonard se tourna brusquement vers lui, les sourcils froncés : là, il n'était pas vraiment d'accord sur le principe, mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soir, le blond ajouta :

\- Spock à l'air intelligent, du genre à gagner dans les casinos.

Le concerné lui adressa un regard surpris, se demandant comment il pouvait penser ainsi, même s'il était vrai qu'il avait déjà fait un malheur par le passé dans les quelques casinos de Phoenix.

\- Jim, tu es irrécupérable, soupira l'ancien docteur.

\- Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores.

La respiration de Spock se bloqua légèrement à ces mots, et il adressa un regard envers Leonard, se demandant quelle était sa réaction, mais ce dernier se contenta de soupirer, ne montrant ni son trouble, ni ses sentiments. Oh que oui, il l'adorait, s'il savait à quel point. Mais il ne dit rien, et ajouta seulement :

\- Donc, vous voulez qu'on fasse demi-tour et qu'on retraverse entièrement l'Arizona?

Jim ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire, ses prunelles saphir flamboyantes à l'idée de ce qui les attendait. Leur ancienne vie, elle avait été balayée depuis longtemps. Les responsabilités, ils ne connaissaient plus ce mot, ne se souvenant de son existence que quand ils devaient veiller l'un sur l'autre - et sur Spock aussi, à présent. C'était égoïste, c'était fuir ses devoirs d'adulte, mais c'était eux, ça leur ressemblait, en tous points de vue. C'était la vie qu'ils avaient décidé de vivre il y a trois mois, et peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à présent, aucun ne voulait revenir à son ancienne petite vie.

Alors, Jim eut un sourire, et redémarra brusquement, atteignant une vitesse impressionnante en quelques secondes, tournant brusquement le volant pour faire demi tour, reprenant ainsi la route de l'Arizona, puis de Las Vegas. Le geste violent n'inquiéta même pas les deux bruns, qui lui faisaient confiance, là, derrière le volant de son Impala, et alors que Jim mettait en fond sonore l'une de ses chansons favorites, encore une fois " _Sabotage"_ que Bones connaissait à présent par cœur à force de l'avoir entendue, il observa le blond, et la manière dont celui-ci semblait rayonner, comme sa joie qui en était palpable, tout comme celle de leur ancien auto-stoppeur, qui se contentait seulement de sourire. Et Leonard se dit que, peut-être bien qu'il avait finalement trouvé sa place, dans cette voiture de 1967, entouré de Jim et Spock.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Vous voilà à la fin! 8D J'espère en premier lieu que vous avez apprécié votre lecture!^^

Comme je l'ai dit, tout ce qui est cité est réel, même le gérant du café, j'ai réussi à trouver des photos de lui, du personnel et j'ai même cherché leur site pour savoir ce qu'on y mangeait! (faire plus réaliste, tu meurs! XD) néanmoins c'était très amusant à faire! :) Pour l'autoroute 66, je me suis rendue compte après coup qu'elle passait exactement dans la ville que j'avais choisie, Holbrook, et j'ai été vraiment agréablement surprise et j'ai intégré ça au scénario! ^^

Les chansons aussi, vous pouvez les trouver évidemment, la première, Sabotage fait partie des OST des films, autant la deuxième, Song 2 de Blur, n'a rien a voir mais est parfaite pour Jim je trouve! :D

Dans tous les cas, encore un OS de près de 12 000 mots à mon actif, si cela reste un OS bien entendu, j'aimerai vraiment savoir si vous voudriez une suite et ce que vous avez pensé de ce début!

Oh, pour le titre de cet OS, j'écoutais juste une compilation de musiques faisant penser aux roadtrip et il y avait "Gasoline" de Audioslave dans le tas, et rien qu'imaginer Jim chanter là-dessus j'ai bavé un moment et ait gardé ça en titre! Peut-être que si je fais une suite on aura l'occasion de le voir s'éclater sur cette chanson...:3

J'ai adoré l'ambiance de cet OS, le genre amérique un peu décalé, ancré un peu dans le passé, et pourtant c'est la première fois que j'écris dessus alors que j'adore! x)

Bon, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, j'espère vraiment pouvoir vous écrire le chapitre 3 de Little Sunshine d'ici dimanche! Lorsque je ne vais pas forcément bien, écrire me détend, surtout ces trois-là en ce moment, c'est étrangement apaisant, ne cherchez pas à comprendre, mais écrire sur eux est terriblement génial! :3

Dans tous les cas à très vite mes petits aliens, et passez une bonne fin de journée :D


End file.
